Space frames and trusses are very useful engineering structures in that they can provide high levels of strength while requiring less material than solid beams, columns, or structures. Space frames also allow for scalable construction through the repetition of a unit cell, and may offer very high levels of strength while reducing weight and material use because the material is focused along load paths offering a more efficient structural design. However, space frames can be very complex structures, and as a result may be expensive or difficult to produce, particularly on a small scale.
Overview
An aspect of an embodiment of the present invention provides components that may be used to assemble complex space frames and methods for making and assembling those components into useable structures. By using simple, easy to manufacture components, a space frame may be assembled quickly and cheaply. Furthermore, an aspect of an embodiment of the present invention allows for space frames to be assembled from a wide variety of materials that may not have been conducive to traditional methods of space frame construction. Using the components and methods of the present invention, space frames of nearly any relative size or dimension may be assembled from a wide variety of materials, even those which may require non-traditional means of joining or fabrication.
An aspect of an embodiment of the present invention provides, among other things, components that may be simply and cheaply manufactured that are suited to be assembled into three-dimensional space frames and a method for doing so. By assembling complex engineering structures from simple components that may be attached in a number of ways, space frames of nearly any relative dimension may be constructed at lower cost, with materials that may not traditionally be conducive to the production of these structures. Furthermore, space frames can be mass produced from interchangeable manufactured components that will allow for their use in any number of applications that may not have been possible before. Finally, the use of components to assemble the structures allows for scalability by simply adding or subtracting the number of components or associated layers without having to redesign or alter the components themselves. Similarly, the use of components to assemble the structures allows for scalability by simply increasing or decreasing the size of components or associated layers without having to redesign or alter the components themselves.
An aspect of an embodiment of the present invention provides, among other things, a method for producing a space frame. The method may comprise:
a) providing a plurality of first members comprising alternating linear struts with inflection areas between the alternating linear struts, the first members having an anterior surface and a posterior surface, a recess at each the inflection area of the first members to define an inflection recess, all of the inflection recesses disposed along the anterior surface of the first member;
b) arranging the plurality of the first members into an array with a first portion of the plurality of the first members arrayed substantially parallel to one another; and arranging a second portion of the plurality of the first members arrayed substantially orthogonal to the arrayed first portion of the plurality of the first members, so as to define an intersecting array structure;                wherein the first portion of the plurality of the first members is inverted with respect to the second portion of the plurality of the first members so that the anterior surfaces of the first portion of the plurality of the first members may be in communication with the anterior surfaces of the second portion of the plurality of the first members;        the first portion of the plurality of the first members and the second portion of the plurality of the first members aligned so that the inflection recesses of the inflection areas of the first portion of the plurality of the first members are in communication with the inflection recesses of the inflection areas of the second portion of the plurality of the first members to define a tenon or tenon-like structure;        
c) providing a lattice shape member comprising struts disposed between nodes, each of the nodes having a mortise recess configured to interface with the tenon or tenon-like structures, the struts configured such that the nodes are located such that the mortise recesses are properly spaced so as to communicate with the tenons or tenon-like structures from the array comprised of the plurality of the first members; and
d) disposing the lattice shape member such that the mortise recess of the nodes are in communication with the tenons or tenon-like structures to provide a space frame.
An aspect of an embodiment of the present invention provides, among other things, a space frame device assembled from components. The space frame device may comprise:
a) a plurality of first members comprising alternating linear struts with inflection areas between the alternating linear struts, the first members having an anterior surface and a posterior surface, a recess at each the inflection area of the first members to define an inflection recess, all of the inflection recesses disposed along the anterior surface of the first member;
b) the plurality of the first members in an array with a first portion of the plurality of the first members arrayed substantially parallel to one another, with a second portion of the plurality of the first members arrayed substantially orthogonal to the arrayed first portion of the plurality of the first members, so as to define an intersecting array structure;                the first portion of the plurality of the first members inverted with respect to the second portion of the plurality of the first members so that the anterior surfaces of the first portion of the plurality of the first members are in communication with the anterior surfaces of the second portion of the plurality of the first members;        the first portion of the plurality of the first members and the second portion of the plurality of the first members aligned so that the inflection recesses of the inflection areas of the first portion of the plurality of the first members are in communication with the inflection recesses of the inflection areas of the second portion of the plurality of the first members to define a tenon or tenon-like structure; and        
c) a lattice shape member comprising struts disposed between nodes, each of the nodes having a mortise recess configured to interface with the tenon or tenon-like structures, the struts configured such that the nodes are aligned such that the mortise recesses are in communication with the tenons or tenon-like structures from the array comprised of the plurality of the first members.
An aspect of an embodiment of the present invention provides, among other things, a method for producing a space frame. The method may comprise:
a) providing a plurality of first members comprising alternating struts with inflection areas between the alternating struts, the first members having an anterior surface and a posterior surface, a recess at each the inflection area of the first members to define an inflection recess, all of the inflection recesses disposed along the anterior surface of the first member;
b) arranging the plurality of the first members into an array with a first portion of the plurality of the first members arrayed substantially parallel to one another; and arranging a second portion of the plurality of the first members arrayed substantially orthogonal to the arrayed first portion of the plurality of the first members, so as to define an intersecting array structure;                wherein the first portion of the plurality of the first members is inverted with respect to the second portion of the plurality of the first members so that the anterior surfaces of the first portion of the plurality of the first members may be in communication with the anterior surfaces of the second portion of the plurality of the first members;        the first portion of the plurality of the first members and the second portion of the plurality of the first members aligned so that the inflection recesses of the inflection areas of the first portion of the plurality of the first members are in communication with the inflection recesses of the inflection areas of the second portion of the plurality of the first members to define a tenon or tenon-like structure;        
c) providing an intermediate member comprising mortise recesses configured to interface with the tenon or tenon-like structures, the intermediate member configured such that the mortise recesses are properly spaced so as to communicate with the tenons or tenon-like structures from the array comprised of the plurality of the first members; and
d) disposing the intermediate member such that the mortise recess are in communication with the tenons or tenon-like structures to provide a space frame.
An aspect of an embodiment of the present invention provides, among other things, a device having a space frame assembled from components. The space frame may comprise:
a) a plurality of first members comprising alternating struts with inflection areas between the alternating struts, the first members having an anterior surface and a posterior surface, a recess at each the inflection area of the first members to define an inflection recess, all of the inflection recesses disposed along the anterior surface of the first member;
b) the plurality of the first members in an array with a first portion of the plurality of the first members arrayed substantially parallel to one another, with a second portion of the plurality of the first members arrayed substantially orthogonal to the arrayed first portion of the plurality of the first members, so as to define an intersecting array structure;                the first portion of the plurality of the first members inverted with respect to the second portion of the plurality of the first members so that the anterior surfaces of the first portion of the plurality of the first members are in communication with the anterior surfaces of the second portion of the plurality of the first members;        the first portion of the plurality of the first members and the second portion of the plurality of the first members aligned so that the inflection recesses of the inflection areas of the first portion of the plurality of the first members are in communication with the inflection recesses of the inflection areas of the second portion of the plurality of the first members to define a tenon or tenon-like structure; and        
c) an intermediate member comprising mortise recesses configured to interface with the tenon or tenon-like structures, the intermediate member configured such that the mortise recesses are in communication with the tenons or tenon-like structures from the array comprised of the plurality of the first members.
An aspect of an embodiment of the present invention provides, among other things, a method for producing three-dimensional space frames or truss structures from simpler components and space frames or truss structures produced by the associated method. The various components, which may be made from virtually any material, are shaped in such a way so that they may be fitted together to create a space frame or truss structure. The components may be held together by any available attachment means, or by the interaction of the components themselves. The method and associated components allows for the assembly of three-dimensional space frames or truss structures from planar materials, significantly reducing cost and manufacturing time. These space frames or trusses can then be used as structural members, as the interior load-bearing portions of sandwich panels, or in any situation where high-strength and light weight are desirable.
These and other objects, along with advantages and features of various aspects of embodiments of the invention disclosed herein, will be made more apparent from the description, drawings, and claims that follow.